vampire_diariesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Masquerade
Masquerade (en español: Mascarada) es el séptimo episodio de la segunda temporada de y el vigésimo noveno episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 28 de octubre de 2010. Resumen MUERTE EN EL BAL DE LA MASCARADA - Stefan y Damon deciden sobre un nuevo plan para lidiar con Katherine en la Bola de Máscaras de los Lockwood. Katherine invita a una vieja amiga Lucy a asistir al baile con ella. Bonnie, Jeremy y Alaric hacen todo lo que pueden para ayudar a Stefan y Damon, pero Katherine ha planeado una sorpresa que ninguno de ellos podía prever. Las cosas toman un giro horrible cuando Matt y Tyler empiezan a hacer disparos con sus amigos. Trama thumb|Katherine y Caroline. El episodio comienza con Damon entregándole a Caroline una mirada estresada, un vaso de sangre para consolarla. Stefan llega y les pregunta qué pasó. Caroline le dice a los hermanos Salvatore que ella fue confrontada por Katherine en el Mystic Grill. Hay un flashback cuando Caroline llegó a la parrilla. Ella corre al baño después de un embarazoso encuentro con Matt. En el cuarto de baño, Katherine aparece repentinamente detrás de ella. Caroline pretende pensar que es Elena, y Katherine pretende ser ella al principio y le pregunta si está bien. Caroline juega un poco, hasta que corre a la puerta en velocidad de vampiro para escapar, pero Katherine lo anticipó y es capaz de bloquearla. Ella le pide que le entregue un mensaje y dice: "Dile a Damon ya Stefan que quiero la piedra de luna, o arrancaré esta ciudad hasta que llueva sangre". Ella entonces le dice que el trato es ir por la noche en la Bola de Mascarada. Damon asume que ella se asustó, señalando que lo que le hizo a Jenna en el episodio anterior estaba desesperado. Stefan afirma que no pueden subestimarla. Caroline sugiere dar a Katherine la piedra de luna, pero Damon dice: "No, Katherine no está recibiendo polla!" Y explica que va a matar a Katherine en el baile. Stefan interrumpe, diciendo que Damon no estaría matando a Katherine porque lo va a hacer él mismo. thumb|left|Matt, Elena y Jeremy llevan a Jenna a casa. Mientras tanto, Matt, Elena y Jeremy llevarán a Jenna a casa del hospital. Se revela que a Jenna le dijeron que se encontró con un cuchillo mientras preparaba la cena, aunque en realidad, Katherine la había obligado a apuñalarse antes. Jenna se avergüenza de ello, pero todos la calman diciéndole que fue un extraño accidente. Mientras Jenna descansa, Jeremy y Elena están solos y le pregunta a su hermana qué van a hacer con Katherine. Elena dice que no van a hacer nada. Ella cree que Katherine hirió a Jenna porque ella estaba todavía con Stefan y ahora que están rotos, están a salvo. Jeremy le dice a Elena que está siendo ingenua y se aleja. thumb|Katherine en la casa de Mrs. Flowers. Katherine regresa a su habitación en el Bed and Breakfast de Mrs Flowers, y ella le ayuda a ponerse cómoda trayendo sus bolsas de la compra. Cuando se va, Katherine comienza a sacarse un vestido de una de las bolsas cuando de repente, una mujer (una bruja llamada Lucy) se mete en la habitación. Katherine la escucha y corre hacia ella en súper velocidad y la presiona contra la pared, regañándola para que no se coloque en un vampiro. Lucy responde: "¡No ataquen a una bruja!...Es bueno verte, muchacha." Ellos se abrazan. Lucy dice que vino porque ella le preguntó. "Como si tuvieras una opción", dice Katherine. Ella le dice a Lucy acerca de la Bola de Mascarada y le pide que venga con ella y ella sonríe. thumb|left|Bonnie y Jeremy. Caroline abre la puerta de la casa de los Salvatore y Bonnie entra, sosteniendo el Grimoire en sus manos. Alaric y Damon se ven en el fondo mirando las armas. Jeremy también está allí y le dice a Bonnie: "Vamos a matar a Katherine", cuando ella pregunta qué está haciendo todo el mundo. Bonnie les da una mirada de perplejidad, a la que Stefan dice "Déjame explicar ... bien, vamos a matar a Katherine". Bonnie parece sorprendida. Stefan se acerca a Damon y Alaric, el último de los cuales está explicando cómo usar cada arma. Corte a Katherine enderezándose el pelo y hablando con Lucy en un tono malicioso: -Estoy haciéndose pasar por mi doppelgänger, Elena, que tiene el peor sabor. Katherine dice que se hizo muy buena fingiendo ser Elena. Dice que quiere la piedra de la luna y que quiere que Lucy la ayude. Cuando ella le pregunta qué quiere hacer con ella, Katherine no responde. "Quieres que rompa la maldición", asume Lucy. "Vamos a hacer lo primero", dice Katherine, "Lo que realmente necesito es un respaldo, no puedo imaginar que Damon y Stefan van a entregarlo sin luchar". thumb|Planean matar a Katherine. Bonnie le dice a Stefan que su plan es arriesgado. Stefan aclara que es más que querer a Elena, que lo que Katherine hizo a Jenna cruzó la línea y que ella necesita ser detenida antes de que suceda de nuevo. Bonnie todavía no está muy convencida, pero a regañadientes dice que podría hacer un hechizo para atrapar a Katherine, similar al hechizo de la tumba. Mientras tanto, Elena está en su casa con Matt. Ella le dice que Alaric vendrá a pasar el tiempo con Jenna. Ella invita a Matt a unirse a ellos, pero él le dice que él va a la Bola de Mascarada. Elena responde que no va por lo que está pasando entre ella y Stefan. Matt le dice que va porque hay algo que tiene que hacer, pero no entrará en detalles. Ella parece sospechosa, pero le dice que vaya a divertirse. Cuando Matt trae a Stefan, Elena dice que no cree que van a volver a estar juntos: "Hay tanto sobre mí y Stefan que nunca funcionará". Matt dice que siempre está ahí para ella y se abrazan. En la casa de Salvatores, Alaric, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Caroline y Bonnie, se preparan para llevar a cabo su plan. Alaric pregunta si están seguros de que no necesitan su ayuda en la pelota, pero Stefan dice: "No. Necesito que te quedes con Elena, no quiero que ella sepa esto". Alaric promete que él la cuidará. Cuando Stefan pregunta si alguien quiere retroceder, nadie quiere. Caroline afirma que Katherine la mató y que la feria es justa, pero Bonnie tarda más en responder; Al final, dice que está en tanto tiempo como nadie se lastima (excepto Katherine, de todos modos). thumb|left|Damon y Stefan en la Bola Mascarada. En la Bola de Mascarada en la Mansión Lockwood, los artistas se ven haciendo trucos con fuego y la gente en las máscaras están viendo. Dentro de la oficina, Tyler se está preparando. Su madre, Carol, le dice que ya está lleno fuera. Madre e hijo se complementan en sus miradas. Tyler se disculpa por su comportamiento pasado y le pregunta a su madre sobre Mason. Ella dice que no ha oído hablar de él y no cree que lo hará. Carol menciona que el tema de Masquerade era la idea de su difunto esposo. Ella dice que ambos lo amaban y que "es natural que se sientan abandonados, no quiero que se sientan solos". Deciden salir y pretender divertirse. thumb Katherine y Lucy llegan con máscaras. Ella se enfrenta a Matt y piensa que es Elena. Katherine lo felicita con su traje. Ella lo obliga, diciendo: "¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?" Matt responde: "Voy a conseguir que Tyler Lockwood esté realmente borracha, voy a empezar una pelea con él y lo golpearé hasta que se rompa". -¿Y entonces? -pregunta Katherine. "No voy a parar hasta que me mate", dice Matt. Katherine entonces le pide que se vaya. thumb|left|Stefan y Katherine bailando. Stefan está fuera mirando a su alrededor cuando Damon viene a él desde dentro de la mansión. Ningún hermano ha visto a Katherine todavía. Ellos juegan juegos mentales el uno al otro sobre el amor de Katherine y si uno de ellos o no dudará en matarla. Sarah y Aimee están dentro de la oficina bailando entre sí, y Matt y Tyler están allí también, bebiendo y hablando. Tyler dice que a él le gusta eso por una vez, es Matt quien lo corrompe y no al revés. "Bueno, vamos a la fiesta", dice Aimee y Sarah y los chicos la siguen. Jeremy es visto subiendo con una bolsa en la mano, seguido por Bonnie. Entran en una habitación, que Bonnie exclama es perfecta para lo que tienen que hacer. Jeremy abre la bolsa y sacan las armas y Grimoire de Emily Bennett. Bonnie explica el hechizo a Jeremy. Cuando él le pregunta sobre su magia, ella explica que ella no quiere saber demasiado, y que ella sólo practica hechizos que hacen el bien. A continuación, admite que realmente no le gusta nada de este drama sobrenatural y realmente no quiere ser parte de todo esto. Cuando Jeremy dice que ser una bruja debe ser fresca, Bonnie dice que es cualquier cosa menos eso por lo que ella sabe sobre lo que sucedió a sus antepasados de la bruja: "Nunca termina bien para gente como yo". Dice que sólo ayuda porque no quiere que nadie se lastime y que no sepa cómo evitarlo. thumb|Katherine y Jeremy. Jenna y Elena están en casa comiendo pizza. Jenna dice que se siente como una inválida. Cuando Elena le pregunta a su tía donde Jeremy fue, ella dice que fue a la fiesta de Lockwood, lo que sorprende a Elena. Jenna dice que está contenta de que se divierta. Elena, sospechosa, pretende ir a buscar servilletas, pero en realidad va a la cocina a hablar con Alaric. Ella le dice que se siente como todo el mundo está evitando ella y quiere saber lo que está pasando. Alaric dice que no puede decirle nada, pero cuando Elena sugiere que tal vez debería ir al baile después de todo, claramente tiene un problema con él. Intenta desviarse diciéndole que se supone que debe vigilarla en caso de que Katherine aparezca e intente hacerle daño mientras todos los demás están en la fiesta, pero ella se pone más confundida y molesta, diciendo que Stefan nunca iría a Cualquiera de los eventos de Mystic Falls por sí mismo, porque él sólo asistía a ellos para ella. Alaric le dice que deje caer, y ella parece ir junto con ella. thumb|left|Caroline en la bola de mascarada. Jeremy y Bonnie van a decirle a Stefan que la habitación está lista, pero en su camino, Bonnie tiene una sensación extraña y se acerca a Lucy para preguntar si se conocen. Lucy se desvía diciendo que ella es una persona más y no conoce a nadie y rápidamente se despide. "¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Jeremy y Bonnie responde: "Tengo un ambiente extraño, vamos a encontrar a Damon." Afuera, Stefan es visto, todavía mirando a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente mira a Katherine y camina hacia ella un poco. De repente, ella aparece detrás de él y le pide que baile con ella. Cuando Stefan se niega, Katherine le pide que elija a alguien en la fiesta para que ella mate en su lugar. Stefan finalmente acepta bailar con ella. Katherine le dice a Stefan que no esperaba que Jenna sobreviviera, actuando inocente, preguntando: "¿Cómo uno se apunta a sí mismo?" Stefan le dice que no quiere que nadie se lastime esta noche. Katherine está de acuerdo y dice: "Sólo dame la piedra de luna." Él le dice que él no lo tiene en él, y le dice que tendría que conseguirlo juntos. Katherine, que esperaba esto, simplemente dice: "O, puedes ir por ti mismo y traerlo aquí, y trataré de no matar a nadie mientras estás fuera". Stefan entonces dice: "Mi manera o usted no lo consigue." Ellos son interrumpidos por Aimee Bradley, preguntando a Stefan donde está Matt. Cuando ve a "Elena", ella le felicita y su vestido. Katherine le da las gracias y le dice que le encanta su collar. Ella dice que está retorcido, pretende ir a arreglarlo, pero en su lugar se rompe su columna vertebral, la paralizando de la cintura para abajo, seguido de otra grieta que la mata. Luego dice: -La piedra de la luna, Stefan. Y las hojas, dejando Aimee muerto en los brazos de Stefan para tratar. De vuelta en la casa de Gilbert, Elena le dice a Jenna y Alaric que se va a la cama, pero en su lugar coge una llave y se escapa por la puerta para ir a la casa de los Lockwood. Stefan le dice a Damon que dejó el cuerpo en el maletero por ahora. Damon dice que lo volcarán más tarde y lo escribirá como un daño colateral. Stefan dice que es por eso que sólo necesitan llamar a todo el asunto, pero Damon lo convence de cambiar de opinión otra vez, diciendo: "¿Qué? ¿Quién está dudando ahora? Hey, no me hagas esto. Esta mujer arruinó nuestras vidas , Ella nos destruyó, esta noche termina, podemos hacerlo juntos, tengo la espalda, ¿de acuerdo? " Stefan está de acuerdo a regañadientes. Jeremy y Bonnie están afuera y Jeremy le hace preguntas al azar. -¿Puedes hacer un hocico para pasar un examen de matemáticas? No conozco ese hechizo. "Huh, ese sería el primero que aprendería, o un hechizo sexual o algo así, no lo sé". Él le pide que baile mientras esperan, y Bonnie dice "¡No!", Como si fuera una loca idea. Jeremy se ríe y lo juega bien, y Bonnie dice: "Quiero decir...no, gracias." El teléfono de Jeremy suena. Recibió un mensaje de Damon, diciendo: "Ahora." Se miran y Jeremy se levanta. thumb|Katherine amenaza a Caroline. Lucy se encuentra con Katherine, diciendo: "No me dijiste que había otra bruja aquí". Katherine se hace tonta, pero Lucy dice que nadie debía saber que ella estaba involucrada en esto. Katherine dice que le debe a su querida amiga, que significa ella misma, un favor. Jeremy aparece, fingiendo pensar que Katherine es Elena. Le pide a Lucy que lo deje hablar solo con su hermana y ella se va. Él deja caer el acto y le dice que Stefan y Damon quieren encontrarla en el borde del lago por el bosque y que trajeron la piedra de luna. Ella le pregunta por qué hace la orden de los Salvatores, y él responde que no le tiene miedo. Ella bromea que los hombres de Gilbert son tan valientes y le recuerda cómo cortó los dedos de John Gilbert. Ella finalmente se va, y Jeremy envía mensajes de texto cuando de repente Elena lo tira detrás de un arbusto. Ella le pregunta: "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Caroline ve a Matt riendo y bebiendo con Sarah. Tyler aparece y quiere que Matt vaya a algún lado con él, cuando Matt ve a Caroline. Se sonríen por un momento, pero Matt se va. Ella recibe un mensaje de Jeremy diciendo: "Tu turno." Ella entra en otra habitación. Katherine aparece y la empuja contra la pared, estrangulándola. Ella le pregunta qué es lo que Stefan y Damon están haciendo, y Caroline intencionalmente finge no saber nada. Finalmente admite que están tratando de matarla. Cuando Katherine pide la piedra de luna, Caroline le dice que Bonnie lo tiene y también le dice - después de otro poco más estrangulamiento - que ella está arriba. Elena se sorprende al descubrir que quieren matar a Katherine allí. Ella le dice a Jeremy y Bonnie que están locos y que se matarán, especialmente Jeremy, a quien ella no quiere involucrarse en este tipo de cosas en primer lugar. Bonnie dice que saben lo que están haciendo, y Jeremy explica que vieron una oportunidad y tuvieron que tomarla; Él también añade que Katherine fue después de Jenna y necesita ser detenido, y que él está involucrado, independientemente de si él quiere ser o no. Caroline está lloriqueando mientras Katherine la lleva arriba con ella. Ella le dice en qué habitación está Bonnie, y Katherine entra en ella, preguntando: "¿Dónde está?" Se da la vuelta y ve a Caroline sonriendo antes de decir: "Lo hice, no pensé que sería capaz de engañar...tú, pero...lo hice." Katherine intenta correr hacia ella, pero está siendo retenida por el hechizo de captura atrapado por Bonnie antes. Stefan aparece en la habitación, y Caroline se va. Ella se burla de Stefan, preguntándole si él realmente piensa que él puede matarla con la estaca en su mano, y él solo sonríe y dice no antes de agregar "Pero él puede". Como Damon sale del armario y dispara una estaca de una ballesta en su espalda. thumb|left A medida que la estaca empuja a Katherine, Elena se ve gritando afuera, con una mancha roja en flor en la parte posterior de su camisa. Damon pone a Katherine en los deltoides, y Elena grita de dolor de nuevo, la sangre floreciendo desde el mismo punto en el mismo brazo. En todas partes Katherine se lastima, Elena siente el mismo dolor y recibe las mismas heridas. Bonnie finalmente se da cuenta de que los doppelgängers están vinculados entre sí y grita a Jeremy para correr y detenerlos antes de que maten a Elena en un accidente. Katherine, Stefan y Damon continúan luchando, y cuando Damon está a punto de conducir la estaca a través del corazón de Katherine, Jeremy aparece y grita: "Detente, estás herida de Elena Todo lo que le estás haciendo es herir a Elena". Damon parece confundido y sorprendido, con el brazo helado en el aire. Ella se levanta y dice: "¿Crees que los dos eran los únicos con una bruja a tu lado?, algo me dice que mi bruja es mejor que tu bruja." Stefan le dice a Jeremy que revise a Elena y se va. "Vamos a asegurarnos de que la pobre Elena esté bien", Katherine se burla, y comienza a cortar su palma con la estaca sólo para hacer daño a Elena aún más. Katherine está a punto de meterse en el estómago cuando Stefan la detiene. Bonnie le dice a Elena que no puede deshacer el hechizo de enlace, pero que ella puede hacer un hechizo para quitar algo del dolor. Jeremy vuelve a Bonnie y Elena y les dice que Katherine tiene una bruja en su lado. Bonnie se da cuenta de que es Lucy, la mujer misteriosa de la que consiguió el ambiente, y huye para encontrarla. Jeremy ofrece a Elena su anillo de Gilbert en caso de que traten de matar a Elena a través de Katherine, pero Elena prefiere saber que Jeremy está a salvo. Katherine recuerda los viejos tiempos en 1864 a los Salvatores, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos acerca de lo que un aburrimiento Damon había en aquel entonces y cuánto de un inconveniente su obsesión con ella era. Stefan le pregunta a Katherine por qué estaba trabajando con un hombre lobo (Mason). Damon le dice que no pierda el aliento, se disculpa burlonamente por matar a Mason y Katherine explica que Mason no es el único lobo en la ciudad. thumb|Damon ataca a Katherine. Sarah le pregunta a Matt y Tyler lo que le pasó a Aimee, y los chicos no lo saben. Matt a propósito derrama alcohol por todo el piso de la oficina y sobre una foto de su difunto padre. Tyler le pregunta a Matt qué le pasa. Enloquece a Tyler diciendo cosas malas acerca de su padre y mencionando las veces que su padre lo golpeó, y rompe el marco de la imagen. A pesar de que Tyler dice: "No voy a pelear contigo", Matt hace el primer movimiento y comienzan a luchar de todos modos, Matt porque está obligado a hacerlo, y Tyler para defenderse. thumb|left|Elena se lastima. Caroline camina a través de una habitación, todavía sonriendo sobre su logro, cuando escucha a Tyler y Matt peleando en la oficina. Ella corre a la habitación, preguntando qué está pasando. Ella separa a Matt de Tyler. Cuando Matt todavía no se detiene, Caroline le da un codazo en la cara y lo hace inconsciente. Tyler la mira, sorprendida por su fuerza. Ella mira inmediatamente si Matt está bien. Mientras tanto, Sarah coge un cuchillo, murmurando: "Si Matt falla, no puedo". Caroline la ve venir y comienza a advertir a Tyler, pero es demasiado tarde; Sara lo apuñala en el área clavicular con un cuchillo, y él la empuja instintivamente. Ella cae hacia atrás, y su cabeza golpea el borde de la mesa y se raja el cuello, muriendo inmediatamente. Tyler está sorprendida y no sabe qué hacer cuando Sarah no se despierta. Caroline controla su pulso y se da cuenta de que está muerta. Tyler se asusta, comienza a gritar de dolor y sus ojos cambian de color, lo que significa que la maldición de los hombres lobos se dispara. thumb|Stefan, Damon y Katherine atrapados dentro de una habitación Damon, Stefan y Katherine todavía están esperando a la bruja de Katherine, Lucy. Stefan se da cuenta de algo. Él recuerda que ella le dijo que ella le dio a George Lockwood algo que él necesitaba para hacerle ayudar a fingir su muerte. Calcula que es la piedra de luna. Quiere saber por qué lo necesita, pero Katherine cambia el tema y dice: "Te quiero con un traje. Mientras tanto, Stefan calcula que la piedra lunar no era suya para empezar y le pregunta a quién estaba corriendo desde 1864 cuando fingió su muerte. Ella cambia el tema de nuevo, diciendo que en 1987, mientras Stefan estaba en un concierto con Lexi, ella estaba allí para verlo. Stefan le pregunta de nuevo de quién estaba corriendo y ella sólo susurra: "Te amo." thumb|left|Tyler desencadena la maldición Bonnie encuentra a Lucy. Ella se aleja cuando la ve, pero Bonnie la sigue. Ella le dice su nombre y dice: "Debería haber sabido que me encontraría con un Bennett". Bonnie quiere saber cómo la conoce. Ella dice que no quiere luchar contra ella y que va a detener el hechizo que une a Elena con Katherine si le da la piedra lunar. Lucy finalmente le habla de Katherine: "La perra me salvó la vida y ahora se la debo". Está a punto de irse, cuando Bonnie le agarra el brazo. Lucy siente que Bonnie tiene la piedra lunar en ella. "¿Puedes sentir eso?" Ella dice: "Puedes confiar en mí, dámelo, está bien". thumb|Lucy con la piedra lunar. Arriba, Damon está a punto de matar a Katherine con una estaca, pero Stefan lo retiene. Damon dice: "El segundo que el hechizo haya levantado, voy a meter una estaca en tu corazón". Katherine no tiene miedo, sólo dice: "Dios, estás caliente." Lucy aparece y recibe su atención. Ella tiene la piedra de luna en su mano y le dice a Katherine que el hechizo está roto y que ella puede salir. "Cuando entregue esto, mi departamento se terminó", dice Lucy. "No te debo nada." Katherine está de acuerdo y se lo da. Entonces de repente Katherine comienza a jadear y cae. "Deberías haberme dicho que otra bruja estaba involucrada", dice Lucy. También dice que Elena está bien y que el hechizo está roto y explica que con Bonnie con ella, ella se curará rápidamente. Ella se disculpa por su participación en los Salvatores y se va. thumb|left Caroline explica una versión diferente de cómo Sarah murió a Carol. Después de que ella se vaya, le dice a Tyler que Matt está en el coche durmiendo. Tyler le pregunta por qué lo cubre. Dice que no sabe lo que significa que Sarah está muerta. Caroline dice que sí, pero Tyler sacude la cabeza. Ella pregunta si su herida ha sanado y él pregunta: "¿Cómo...?" thumb|Elena y Stefan Lucy se aleja de la casa y Bonnie le pide que espere. Ella se disculpa y hace bastante claro que ella no es más fan de vampiros que Bonnie. Le pregunta a Lucy cómo podría saber que podía confiar en ella, y Lucy responde preguntándole si alguna vez ha sentido esa sensación antes. Bonnie dice que ella lo ha sentido antes en torno a la familia y sus Grams. Lucy dice que son primos. Ella dice que verla era una llamada de atención, que tenía que dejar de dejar que los vampiros la controlaran. Ella le da las gracias y se va. Bonnie le pide que espere de nuevo, diciendo que tiene tantas preguntas y que tampoco quiere estar en medio de todo esto y le pide que se mantenga al margen. Lucy dice: "A diferencia de mí, tú eres una de las buenas, Bonnie, en medio de ella es exactamente donde tienes que estar". Ella le dice que tenga cuidado y que se verán de nuevo y finalmente se va. Bonnie la cuida. Jeremy se acerca a ella, diciendo que se va a casa y le ofrece un paseo. Él ve su cara y le pregunta si ella está bien. Ella asiente, se ríe, y le pregunta cuando obtuvo su licencia de conducir. Jeremy se ríe y le dice que ya no es un niño. Ella dice que le encantaría volver a casa. thumb|left|Katherine en la tumba Stefan ve a Elena afuera. Ella promete que va a ver a un médico sobre las heridas, pero le asegura que está bien. Ella pregunta si Katherine realmente se ha ido. Stefan asiente con la cabeza. Se sonríen el uno al otro. Stefan dice que estaba tan preocupado y se acerca a ella, pero Elena lo aleja. "Katherine se ha ido, no cambia nada para ti, ¿verdad?" él pide. "Quiero estar contigo, Stefan", dice, "Lo sabes, pero primero tengo que despertar y saber que las personas que amo están a salvo, necesito sentirme segura. Stefan dice que sí, aunque se ve triste. Elena se aleja lentamente. thumb|Damon observando a Katherine en la tumba. Katherine se ve despertando. Ella está en la tumba, pero todavía tiene la piedra lunar. Quiere salir, pero está atrapada en la tumba por un nuevo hechizo de atrapamiento. Damon aparece fuera de la tumba. Cuando ella le pregunta dónde está, él dice: "Donde deberías haber estado todo el tiempo." Ella dice que debería haberla matado, pero él responde que la muerte habría sido demasiado amable. Damon casi ha terminado de cerrar la gruesa puerta de la tumba cuando Katherine le suplica: -No, Damon, no, Damon, no ... Tú me necesitas, Elena está en peligro. Damon se detiene por un momento y le arruga la frente. "¿De quien?" él pide. Katherine se niega a contestar. "Estás mintiendo," dice Damon, "Siempre estás mintiendo." Damon cierra la puerta. -¿Por qué crees que no la he matado? -pregunta Katherine. -Porque ella es la doppelgänger, necesita ser protegida. "Entonces la protegeré", dice Damon, "Mientras te pudras en el infierno". Cuando finalmente cierra la puerta, Katherine comienza a gritar y suplicando desesperadamente: -No, Damon, no, haré cualquier cosa, por favor, Damon, me necesitas, me necesitas, me necesitas. Ella golpea su puño contra la puerta y grita "¡Me necesitas!" De nuevo, pero Damon se aleja, pero no antes de tragar con fuerza. thumb|left|Elena está siendo secuestrada Elena está en la entrada de la Lockwood y está en el teléfono con Jeremy. "Sí, Jeremy, tengo mi auto, le dije a Bonnie, lo que ella hizo, estoy empezando a sentirme mejor, sí, puedes llevarla a casa, voy a ir directamente a la cama. Ella cuelga y de repente, un hombre enmascarado aparece detrás de ella. Elena se da cuenta de que alguien la está siguiendo. Ella se da vuelta y el hombre pone su mano en su boca para que no pueda gritar y la lleve lejos. Reparto Reparto Principal *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert *Sara Canning como Jenna Sommers *Katerina Graham como Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis como Alaric Satlzman Reparto Recurrente *Tiya Sicar como Aimee Bradley *Maiara Walsh como Sarah Invitados *Natashia Williams como Lucy Bennett Co-Estrellas *Susan Walters como Carol Lockwood *Jackie Prucha como Mrs. Flowers No Acreditados *Russell Durham Comegys como Hombre Trivia *Antagonista: Katherine Pierce *Este es el episodio final del primer capítulo de la segunda temporada, The Katherine Chapter. **Al igual que la temporada pasada con The Vicki Chapter, también abarcó los primeros siete episodios. *Dos episodios en este episodio parecen haber sido prefigurados antes en la serie: el primero fue que Tyler mató a Sarah y activó su gen de hombre lobo, algo que casi sucedió dos episodios anteriores a éste en Kill or Be Killed; La segunda fue que Katherine quedó atrapada en la tumba, que es donde todos creían que estaba durante la primera temporada. *El hechizo que Lucy realizó que vinculaba a Elena con Katherine se asemeja a un tropo asociado con doppelgängers, que es que están físicamente conectados entre sí y pueden sentir el dolor de cada uno. *Katherine mencionó que había visto a Stefan desde lejos durante décadas. *Un ejemplo de esto se muestra en el episodio de la tercera temporada, The End of the Affair, donde Katherine fue vista espiando a Stefan cuando estaba hablando con Mikael. *Cuando Caroline fue capaz de atraer a Katherine con éxito en una trampa y fue recibido por Stefan, ambos dicen las palabras "Hola, Katherine. Es posible que se trate de una referencia a Founder's Day de la Temporada 1; Después de que Katherine intentó matar a John, ella dijo: "Hola John, adiós, John". *"Masquerade" es el último episodio en el que Katherine Pierce es el antagonista principal, y eventualmente se convierte en un personaje recurrente, así como un antagonista menor. **Podría ser vagamente categorizada como una anti-heroína, al menos hasta las Temporadas Cuatro y Cinco, donde regresa a su papel antagónico. *Caroline y la relación de Tyler comenzaron a crecer después de los acontecimientos de este episodio; Ahora que Tyler es un hombre lobo, Caroline comienza a intentar ayudar a Tyler a través de su transición, sabiendo que está perdido, confundido y solo con respecto a su reciente introducción al mundo sobrenatural, y recordando cómo se sintió después de que ella dio la vuelta y estaba atemorizada y casi sola sí misma. *Katherine obligó tanto a Sarah como a Matt a enojar a Tyler hasta el punto de matarlos para activar su maldición de hombre lobo. Caroline intervino y salvó a Matt después de darse cuenta de que estaba obligado, pero no pudo impedir que Tyler matara accidentalmente a Sarah. *Elena fue secuestrada al final de este episodio por un hombre que fue revelado en el siguiente episodio, Rose, para estar bajo la compulsión de Trevor. Referencias del Libro *En los libros, Stefan vive en la pensión dirigida por Mrs. Flowers, una mujer amable que la pandilla principal más tarde aprende es también una bruja. *En The Fury, Stefan y Damon tienen su primera y última pelea contra Katherine en el cementerio. Katherine es destruida por Elena, pero también muere después de haber estado expuesta a la luz solar sin un Amuleto de la Luz del Día. Localizaciones *Mystic Falls **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Grill **Gilbert House **Bed and Breakfast **Lockwood Mansion **Fell's Church ***The Tomb Muertes *Aimee Bradley - columna cortada, asesinada por Katherine Pierce *Sarah - cuello roto, asesinada por Tyler Lockwood (accidentalmente) Notas de Producción *Este es el segundo episodio que tiene todos los personajes principales en él. El primer episodio fue el Plan B. *Este es el segundo episodio en el que Nina Dobrev interpreta a Katherine durante la mayor parte de su tiempo en la pantalla. *Katerina Petrova conoce a Jeremy en este episodio. *Jeremy y Bonnie comparten sus primeras escenas en la serie, después de 29 episodios, en este episodio, si uno no cuenta la escena en The Night of the Comet cuando Vicki desapareció y Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Tyler y Elena Discutieron los diferentes lugares que podrían buscarla. Referencias Culturales * es un juego de rol centrado alrededor de vampiros en un mundo gótico moderno, donde tratan de ocultar la existencia de vampiros de los humanos. Lanzado en 1991, ganó el premio al mejor juego de rol en 1992. La serie de televisión se inspiró en el juego. *El placer con el que Katherine come la fresa es una reminiscencia de en . *También es una canción importante en el Fantasma de la Ópera. La canción sugiere que toda interacción social requiere uno para ocultarse metafóricamente. Uno sólo puede disfrutar de la libertad perfecta mientras está disfrazado. * es una banda formada en 1983. Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo alrededor de 3,49 millones de espectadores en los EE.UU., que fue 0,09 millones menos que el episodio anterior. Citas :Katherine: Katherine: "¡Ella necesita ser protegida!" :Damon: "Entonces la protegeré mientras te pudras en el infierno". ---- :Katherine: "Tres de nosotros juntos, como los viejos tiempos, el hermano que me amaba demasiado y el que no me amaba lo suficiente". :Damon: "Y la maldita vampira que sólo se amaba a sí misma." :Katherine: "¿Qué te pasó, Damon?, solías ser tan dulce y cortés". :Damon: "Que Damon murió hace mucho tiempo." :Katherine: "Bueno, era un aburrimiento." ---- :Katherine: "¿He mencionado lo inconveniente que ha sido tu obsesión conmigo?" :Damon: "Tú y yo ambos, cariño." ---- :Damon: "Esta noche Katherine tiene una estaca en el corazón." Multimedia Soundtrack Galería |-|Promocionales= Mas011.jpg Mas018.jpg Mas016.jpg Mas015.jpg Mas014.jpg Mas012.jpg Mas017.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(7).jpg Mas019.jpg Mas020.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(10).jpg Mas022.jpg Mas023.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(13).jpg Mas029.jpg Mas026.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(16).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(17).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(18).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_(19).jpg Mas002.jpg |-|Capturas= Vampire-diaries-masquerade_(3).jpg 2x07-Damon.jpg VampireDiaries2x07_21-1-.jpg Damon-about-to-stab-katherine-2x07-the-vampire-diaries-16677374-500-333.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x07-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16991975-1276-717.jpg DTVD-207-2108.jpg DTVD-207-1922.jpg PaulTVD207.jpg 207VampireDiaries1227.jpg Elena masquerade.jpg Katherine Masquerade8586.jpg Kat masquerade.jpg Masquerade60.jpg Katherine masquerade6.jpg Caroline masquerade.jpg Lucy and katherine masquerade.jpg Kat_2x07_to_15.png Elena_kidnapped.jpg 2x07-Stefan and Elena.jpg 2x07-Masquerade Caroline and Katherine.jpg masque.png masqu.png |-|Detrás de Escenas= Normal_1VD207c_0684.jpg Normal_2VD207d_0759.jpg Normal_3VD207d_1153.jpg Normal_4VD207d_0952.jpg Normal_5VD207c_0944.jpg Normal_6VD207c_0250b.jpg Normal_7VD207c_0946.jpg Normal_8VD207c_0954.jpg Normal_9VD207c_0439b.jpg Normal_9VD207c_0525.jpg Normal_VD207c_0220.jpg Normal_VD207c_0091.jpg Ver también *The Vampire Diaries (serie de televisión) *Temporada 2 *Antagonistas de la Temporada 2 Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 2 Categoría:Episodios de The Vampires Diaries